Madeup Chat between Link and Ciela
by CoHeeD17
Summary: Some random chat my friend made up between Link, Ciela, Linebeck, and Jolene. It is really funny. It takes place after you save Tetra's statue from the Ghost Ship. Hooray, it's the first fanfiction I've posted and it's about Phantom Hourglass. Please R&R.


_Ok people, this is my first story to post since I got here. I'm posting a story chat between the main characters of "The Legend of Zelda's: Phantom Hourglass" that my friend wrote. She and I are some of the biggest fans of LoZ: PHG. She wrote this for fun and I'm going to post it. Keep in mind that it is hers but you can review for her and I'll tell her what you say. Please R&R._

_Disclaimer: I or she does not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in it. We only own ourselves._

**Made-up Chat between Link and Ciela**

**By: Kathleen (friend)**

**Posted by: CoHeeD17**

Ciela: Look! I'm the Spirit of Courage

Link: Really? That's cool! Hey, wait… courage's color is green.

Ciela: So?

Link: Well, you're yellow. Shouldn't you be green?

Ciela: What's wrong with me being yellow?

Link: Well, I and all my past lives have had the power of the Triforce of Courage. I'm wearing green. The courage gems are green. Farore, the Goddess of Courage is green. Courage is just basically green. Look up courage in the dictionary, the definition says "green", Leaf and Neri are the right colors, why aren't you.

Ciela: And…?

Link: So I went through all this trouble to get the Triforce of Courage, working day and night, fighting monsters at least 20 times bigger than me, only to find out you're the wrong color? I even fought some giant yellow, rabbit-mouth thing! What is wrong with you!?

Linebeck: He's got a point, you know.

(Ciela hits Linebeck)

Ciela: I for one really like the color yellow. It reminds me of flowers.

Linebeck: What else could it remind you of? (Linebeck is thinking) "Hmm…"

Ciela: Uh, maybe, treasure?

Linebeck: Ooh, I'm all with Ciela on this one!

Link: Hey! What happened to (Link imitates Linebeck's voice in quotes) "He's got a point, you know"?

Linebeck: Well, if that glowing whatever it is finally got into her head that treasure is important, I'll have to side with her.

Link: Oh, come on! What do you think Tetra?

Tetra: … (She's a statue)

Link: Oh, right. Sorry.

(The floor of the boat suddenly rocks)

Linebeck: I think we're being boarded. I will aid you by hiding in my box. (Linebeck climbs into the giant box.) If anybody asks, I'm on an extended vacation.

(Jolene enters)

Jolene: Linebeck! Show yourself! You will rue you- oh. He's not here. He's hiding in the box again, isn't he?

Link: You knew he was there?

Jolene: Oh, please. I've known since the first time I boarded this piece of junk. Anyway, I'll get him out. Hey! Look! 100 rupees!

(Linebeck jumps out of the box)

Linebeck: Where!? Where is it? I saw it first, it's all mine! (Linebeck sees Jolene) Oh, crackers. (He dive back into the box, head first.)

Jolene: Oh, give it up Linebeck, there's no hiding from me. Don't worry; I won't attack you as long as little green boy's here.

Link: What happens if I go upstairs on deck?

Jolene: Then you'll have to pray that you have cleaning supplies that specialize in Linbeck stains.

(Linebeck is heard groaning inside the box)

Ciela: EW.

Link: Wait, wait, wait, before we keep going, I need to ask Jolene something.

Jolene: Hm?

Link: If Ciela is the Spirit of Courage, shouldn't she be green?

Ciela: Ugh, not this again.

Jolene: Is it really that important? Well, I suppose you're right. Why are you yellow anyway? You should be green!

Link: My point exactly.

Ciela: I still don't see what you're so annoyed about. I can't change what color I am.

Linebeck: (popping out of the box) Sure you can! That would be easy.

Link: Really? How would you do it? (Linebeck climbs out of the box)

Jolene: I'll save my power for another time. (Jolene leaves) (She yells down to Linebeck) I'll be back!

Linebeck: We'll easily change her from yellow to green! (Indicating to Link) Hand me that box over there.

(Link goes and gets the box)

Linebeck: Anybody have anything I can open this with?

(Linebeck looks around, and eventually takes Link's sword to open the box)

Linebeck: There! (He throws the lid behind him and it hits Tetra on the head) Oh… (He runs over and puts her back upright.)

(Link looks into the box)

Link: A can of paint? (He takes it out)

Linebeck: (Coming back over) Yes! A can of green paint!

Link: Will that work?

Linebeck: Sure it will!

Link: Okay, let's go!

Ciela: Hey, wait, don't I get any say in this?

Link: Um…no.

Ciela: WHAT?! That's not fair!

Linebeck: Oh well (Linebeck grabs Ciela)

Ciela: Hey, Wait!

(Lienbeck holds Ciela over the paint bucket)

Ciela: Don't you dare! If you do, I'm going to tell Grandpa on you!

(Linebeck shrugs and dunks Ciela into the paint)

(Ciela comes up totally green)

Ciela: Blech! That (cough cough) was awful! Do you (cough cough) know what pant tastes like!?

Link: Hey, at least your green now

(Ciela becomes stiff and falls to the floor)

Linebeck: Oh, I was worried about this

Link: What? What happened?

Linebeck: The paint dried so she can't move. We'll have to chip the paint off.

(Link takes his shovel and hits the paint off)

Ciela: What were you thinking?! Oh well, I'm back to normal

Link: There's just one problem now

Ciela: What?

Link: You're still yellow

Ciela: Oh, God, this'll be a long trip…

**The End**

**Author's note: Chya, my first fan fiction is up, courtesy of Kathleen. She wrote this. I just typed it the way it was, so don't blame me for any errors that I missed. Please again R&R. Ah, I love Linebeck. He is so cool and funny. He puts so much humor into the game. I will sing now. La-La-La. Okay, I'm done. By the way, if I don't see Linebeck in any other Zelda games to come, I'm going to stick my head in an oven and cry. Or maybe sit in a corner and brood. Anyway, the phrase "Chya" is something I came up with so no one steal. GOT IT!? Okay, bye!**

**P.S. - I don't think courage is actually recorded as green in the dictionary, so don't ruin your head by trying to figure it out. Also, I have no clue what Neri is unless Kathleen meant something else and I can't read her writing, so don't pick on me, Okay?**


End file.
